falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
C.I.T. ruins
(rotunda) (bridge southeast) }} The C.I.T. ruins is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Based on the real life Massachusetts Institute of Technology, it is instead known as the "Commonwealth Institute of Technology," abbreviated as C.I.T. The ruins are the primary insertion point for the Institute's coursers.Virgil: "The primary insertion point for Coursers is in the ruins of CIT, directly above the Institute. So you'll want to head there." (Virgil's dialogue) Layout The main area, called the CIT Rotunda, is based on MIT's Great Dome, a landmark of the school. There is little of value in the courtyard and outside areas of the rotunda. On the western side of the rotunda building, there are two Pulowski Preservation shelters, one of which contains a Vault-Tec lunchbox. Upon entering the rotunda, the Sole Survivor will hear super mutants and synths fighting on the upper levels. Directly to the right of the main entrance are two sets of stairs. The closer staircase leads to the upper walkways where the super mutants and dead synths can be found. The rear, candle lit stairs lead to the roof of the rotunda. At the top of the walkways, past the super mutants, there is a trunk with leveled loot as well as an Advanced locked wall safe. Notable loot * Bottlecap mine on the desk in the classroom on the first floor. * Mini nuke in the rubble in the southwest corner of the main hall with the statue with two heads. It is just behind the wall with the ruinded dresser. Notes * If the Sole Survivor chooses to destroy the Institute in the quest The Nuclear Option, the C.I.T. ruins are destroyed with it as they are located directly above the Institute. The destruction levels the entire area, creating a crater that floods with water from Charles River. When in the immediate area, the sky will turn green and lightning will streak across the sky like in the Glowing Sea. * Scattered throughout the rotunda are small stacks of perfectly clean, undamaged pre-War books. They cannot be interacted with. * Though the flatbed truck in front of the rotunda only contains empty radiation barrels, it still adds a substantial amount of rads to those around its vicinity. * Despite the Institute being located directly below the ruins, it is impossible to reach through the ruins (except in Ad Victoriam); One has to use the molecular relay to access the Institute. Appearances The C.I.T. ruins appear only in Fallout 4. The Commonwealth Institute of Technology is also mentioned in Fallout 76.Vault 76 terminal entries Behind the scenes * The Commonwealth Institute of Technology is a reference to the real-world Massachusetts Institute of Technology. * At one of the entrances, there is a subtle nod to the film Good Will Hunting, where a skeleton of a janitor is found lying in front of a chalkboard where a difficult math problem has been posted, similar to the plot of the film. Bugs On occasion, there may be an invisible super mutant on the second floor. This is not a Stealth Boy effect, since the super mutant is completely invisible even in V.A.T.S.. However, it can still be killed and looted. Companions seem to have no trouble targeting the threat. Gallery FO4 CIT outside (1).jpg|Wide view C.I.T. ruins.jpg|Street view FO4 CIT outside (2).jpg|Outside CITRotunda-Fallout4.jpg|Rotunda FO4 CIT (4).jpg|Hall CITFoyer-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance foyer CITClassroom-Fallout4.jpg|Classroom CITCafeteria-Fallout4.jpg|Dining area FO4 CIT (5).jpg|Relaxation zone FO4 CIT (2).jpg|Director cabinet FO4 CITGood Will Hunting.jpg|Good Will Hunting easter egg Icon The Nuclear Option.png|The Nuclear Option general quest icon Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Institute locations de:CIT-Ruinen pl:Ruiny ITW pt:Ruínas do I.T.C. ru:Развалины института uk:Руїни інституту zh:聯邦理工廢墟